


Homecoming

by fabyeolous



Series: Stay with me, forever [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun enjoys showering his big puppy in affection, Chanyeol loves skinship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabyeolous/pseuds/fabyeolous
Summary: Chanyeol hates when Baekhyun has to work away, but he's pleasantly surprised when he wakes one morning to the sensation he loves the most. Baekhyun's fingertips gliding along his skin.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent baekyeol for the soul~

**Sunday, September 15th 2014 - 07:24 am**

* * *

 

Baekhyun huffs, exhausted, as he drags his suitcase through the narrow hallway of his apartment. He hasn't seen this apartment in two months and in all honesty, he's so happy to be home.

It's very quiet, which can only mean one of two things. Either Chanyeol is at work, or, he hasn't woken up yet. More likely to be the latter because he rarely works on Sunday's. Baekhyun hopes he's in bed, asleep because he's been planning to surprise Chanyeol. Just seeing the look on his face when he wakes up and sees him right there. It'll surely be a moment Baekhyun will bottle up in his heart forever.

The petite brunette shrugs off his suit jacket after leaving his suitcase in the corner of the living room. He notices how well Chanyeol has done to keep their home tidy. Sometimes he can be a little bit of a slob, so Baekhyun is relieved to know the giant had listened to him.

The suit jacket is left draped across the back of the couch, his necktie follows shortly after. 

Back through the hallway, Baekhyun pushes the door to the bathroom open, just to make sure the rest of the apartment is tidy. He's pleasantly surprised to find fresh towels hanging from the rail, the shower and bathtub clean, no dirty laundry on the floor. 

Chanyeol did a good job.

Finally, he's standing in front of the bedroom door. It's not shut, just ajar. A deep breath forces its way through his lungs, palm pressing flat against the white painted wood. Baekhyun pushes and slowly but surely, Chanyeol's sleeping figure comes into view. 

Baekhyun smiles at the sight.

Chanyeol is spread clumsily across the mattress he always deemed too big without Baekhyun there to cuddle him, his back facing the partially open window. He's only wearing a large black sweater and impressively matching boxer briefs. The poor sweetheart must be cold. It's September and there's a harsh bite of cold in the air.

With light footsteps, Baekhyun crosses the carpeted floor and crouches down beside Chanyeol as he snores softly. He wants to giggle, but that would wake him up. So, he instead settles with reaching out to lightly brush Chanyeol's flaming red locks away from his eyes. His nose twitches, but he doesn't wake.

Being away from each other for a whole two months had been much harder for the couple to cope with than they initially expected.

Long nights in an overseas office meant Baekhyun wasn't able to video call his boyfriend as often as he'd hoped. Going back to his hotel room shattered and riddled with the need for sleep meant Baekhyun couldn't even spare the giant a text message or even read the ones Chanyeol had sent his way.

Just the thought of how lonely Chanyeol must've felt has Baekhyun's eyes welling up a little, but he refrains from crying. What would be the point in sobbing and apologising? It wouldn't change anything. Besides, a happy reunion would be much better.

Without his knowing, Baekhyun's hand begins to smooth down the exposed skin of Chanyeol's thigh. It's smooth and shaven. He's clearly been keeping himself tidy, as always. 

This sudden sensation has the giant stirring, eyes flickering. He takes a moment, but his eyes open eventually and he smiles right at Baekhyun before closing his eyes.

_Silly Chanyeol. Open those big eyes again and look at me._

There's a pause, only short before Chanyeol opens his eyes again and this time the action is much, much quicker.

He stares toward the smiling brunette, blinking once, twice. He's so much like a baby as he rubs his eyes firmly, almost unbelieving of the sight before him. 

"Baek?" He whispers. "You're really here!" He speaks again, only his voice rings loudly around the entire bedroom and pretty soon after, Baekhyun is engulfed in the giants bone crushing embrace.

"Good morning, baby." Baekhyun hums, voice muffled by the crook of Chanyeol's neck. He smells a little of sweat and sandalwood which was the scent of his favourite shower gel and Baekhyun loves it.

It feels so incredible to be back in Chanyeol's arms, his heart swells right this very instant. 

_Don't cry, Baekhyun. Don't you dare cry._

He doesn't.

Chanyeol pulls back and his hands are suddenly cupping his boyfriend's smooth cheeks. "I've missed you, so, so much." He says. The sincerity drips from every word fallen from his tongue. "Kiss." He prompts, but leaves no time for Baekhyun to lift his head up before he swoops in and kisses him urgently, yet maintains tenderness. Baekhyun hums against those plump lips, arms winding around Chanyeol's neck.

They part after a few seconds. Baekhyun doesn't want to, really, he could kiss Chanyeol for an eternity.

"You look tired," Chanyeol says, lying back against the mattress, head nestled against the pillows. He wants to drag Baekhyun down with him, but the older has other ideas.

Baekhyun stands up, slips his shoes off and climbs onto the bed before swinging his left leg over Chanyeol's body and settling down on his waist. 

"I am exhausted, have been for weeks now." He mumbles and an awkward laugh follows. Chanyeol frowns and reaches up to caress Baekhyun's cheek again. "It's not funny."

Without any due warning, Baekhyun's hands slip up under the hem of Chanyeol's sweater as he palms his soft belly and the latter sighs with his eyes closing instantly. He loves Baekhyun's hands on his skin, the way it gives him goosebumps and makes him feel oddly warm and fuzzy throughout his entire body. It makes him feel safe.

"When do you have to leave again?" The giant questions with a breathy voice, enjoying the attention he's getting. It's inevitable that Baekhyun will have to leave again at some point, so it's best to find out now so Chanyeol can make the most of their time together.

Baekhyun stills his movements, biting his lower lip. "Three days time." He barely manages to keep eye contact with Chanyeol whose eyes are open once again.

_Don't look at me like that, please._

"W- How long for this time?" Chanyeol's eyes clearly portray the amount of hurt he's feeling right now. Baekhyun, for a moment, thinks he sees those lips he loves so much quiver.

"Two weeks."  _Yes, Yeol. Another two weeks of us being apart._

Silence shrouds over the couple while the brunette tries fruitlessly to comfort his boyfriend, hands smoothing from his tummy to his sides.

"And after that, how long will you be gone next time?" Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun won't know the answer to this question, but he's only just got his guardian angel back. Why does he have to be snatched away so soon?

"I don't know..." Is Baekhyun's response.

No more words are said for now. Chanyeol feels too sick to speak, yet there is something else that can always make that nausea subside. His hands that had previously been resting against the mattress are now curving around the slender expanse of Baekhyun's neck. He drags him down, consequently causing their lips to collide in a kiss. One that can only be described as a cocktail of Chanyeol's emotions.

There's definitely a conflicted combination of happiness and also the disappointment, love too. Baekhyun's eyes squeeze shut while their lips move in their own choreographed slow dance. Maybe if he open's them again his eyes will finally push those caged tears out.

Disappointing and upsetting Chanyeol is something he hates doing. Baekhyun absolutely detests the whole idea of causing emotional pain on his precious giant. Seeing such frustration in those large brown orbs - it suffocates him.

Every time they get reunited, they get torn away from each other just as swiftly. It's unfair and Baekhyun always feels conflicted because he wants to spend his time with the person he's decided to be with for life. Yet, without his income, they'd have nothing. No apartment, no food, no future. Chanyeol's never ending struggles to find a job don't help, but that's not through his own fault.

He tries. Bless his heart.

"It'll be okay, Baek. I'll be okay." Chanyeol utters against his lips and his voice tremors, that's for certain.

_You shouldn't have to be okay, my baby. I should be here, lying in bed with you at night._

"But instead I'm stuck in a cold hotel room in a foreign country. I hate it." Baekhyun whispers the next line aloud.

"Hm?" Chanyeol pulls back a little to see Baekhyun's eyes closed. He won't open them. "Did you say something, Baek?" The brunette shakes his head.

"No." He says quickly, sitting up again to flash Chanyeol a bright smile. A smile that hides his conflict well enough for Chanyeol to be completely oblivious. "Let's shower and get dressed. I want to take you out for breakfast and then spoil you rotten." He beams, scrambling off of the bed and towards the bathroom.

Chanyeol chuckles. "You should be resting!" He calls. Somewhere in the bathroom, Baekhyun blows a raspberry with his tongue.

"Who needs sleep when I have my own personal sunshine?"  _That's you, Chanyeol._

_Hopefully, you always will be._

_Hopefully, you won't get tired and leave me._

_Hopefully._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry ;-;
> 
> The whole concept of lonely!yeol and Baek being an overseas businessman just really appealed to me.
> 
> Don't hate me ;-;


End file.
